


You Belong Here

by Snowfall_In_Summer



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Polyamory, Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/F/M, Tribadism, Voyeurism, ice dildo, minor incest, post-Frozen II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfall_In_Summer/pseuds/Snowfall_In_Summer
Summary: Ryder and Honeymaren have the same feelings towards Elsa. Fortunately, they know how to work things out...
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren/Ryder, Elsa/Ryder Nattura, minor Honeymaren/Ryder
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

“You want me to ask her  _ what?!”  _ Honeymaren was taken aback by what Ryder just asked, her face illuminated by the evening campfire.

“Well I can’t ask her that! She barely  _ knows _ me!”

“Me asking her won’t make it less awkward you know!”

“She at least likes you, she’d be more likely to say ‘yes.’ And don’t tell me you weren’t thinking about this ever since she came here.”

Honeymaren’s face went bright red. While it was true she had been interested in understanding the former Queen of Arendelle from afar, when she became the Fifth Spirit and began living in close proximity to them, it soon evolved into full blown infatuation, which led to many sleepless nights fingering herself in her tent. She kept this information to herself, until she found Ryder out in the meadow doing the same thing. They ended up bonding over their mutual attraction to the Snow Queen, her kind demeanor, her gracefulness, not to mention her beauty. 

“That’s beside the issue! I’m not asking the Fifth Spirit to do… _ that?! _ ”

“Do what?”

The two Northuldran shot up and averted their gaze. Elsa stood before them, the campfire silhouetted by the campfire . Ryder and Honyemaren’s faces went bright red.

“E-Elsa!” They both said at the same time.

“Are you two alright?”

“Y-Yeah, why wouldn’t we?” Ryder sputtered.

“Never been better!” Honeymaren added, her face still red as a beat. 

Elsa cocked her head to the side, pursing her lips, “You two are hiding something, I just know it.”

“How can you tell?”  
“Anna does the same thing when somethings wrong…”

The two Northuldran gulped. “C-can we talk about this back in my tent?” Honeymaren asked. Elsa’s look of confusion soon turned into concern.

“Is everything alright? Did Bruni burn something aga-”

“It’s just... something that can’t be discussed in public, okay?” With that, Honeymaren and Ryder got up and started towards the tent behind them. Elsa followed suit, unsure of what exactly the two of them were going to say.

“Do you know what we’re gonna say?” Ryder whispered.

“Not in the slightest,” Honeymaren responded, “we’ll just have to wing it.”

“We?”

“If I’m going down, I’m taking you with me…”

“Um,” Elsa said as she entered the tent, “What are you talking about?”

Honeymaren let out a small squeak as Ryder started laughing.

“Don’t do that again!”

Elsa let out a snicker, causing Ryder’s and Honeymaren’s hearts to skip a beat, “Sorry. Now, what is it that you needed to talk about?”

XXXXXXX

Elsa’s eyes went wide at the sibling’s confessions. She had suspicions that Honeymaren was interested in her, but Ryder? Ryder never really gave her that impression. The Northuldran siblings averted their gazes from the Fifth Spirit.“So, uh,” she hesitated, “ _both_ of you agreed on this?”  
“We talked about it before,” Honeymaren explained, “just… nothing was set in stone before this.”

Elsa pursed her lips, “I-I’m not sure what to think. You both seem nice and all, but… both of you at the same time?”

“I mean, it doesn’t have to be at the same time,” Ryder chimed in, “we could come up with something if that-”

“Not even that, I-if you’re not into women I understa-”

“Wait,” Elsa raised her hand, “I… sort of have a confession of my own,” Honeymaren and Ryder looked on in confusion, “I, uh, have been curious about… having more than one lover. I couldn’t really act on it as queen, as I had to maintain my standing in society, but now that I’m here, I… I think it would just be better to show than tell,” Elsa walked up to Honeymaren and captured her face in her hands. In an instant, Elsa crashed her lips into the Northuldran woman’s, taking her lip between her teeth. She broke the kiss after a few seconds, a small string of saliva bridging their mouths together. She walked over to Ryder and did the same thing, this time slipping her tongue into his mouth. Elsa didn’t notice Honeymaren walking up behind her until the Northuldran woman began to suckle on her exposed neck. The Fifth Spirit moaned into Ryder’s mouth as she palmed his growing erection through his fur pants. Ryder returned the favor, groping Elsa’s breasts through her ice dress with his calloused hands.

“Stop!” Elsa demanded. Ryder and Honeymaren immediately halted their pleasuring, worried looks plastered on their faces.

“S-sorry,” Honeymaren said, “If this doesn’t work, we don’t have to do thi-”

“Take off your clothes.”

“What?” The two asked simultaneously.

“I wanted to stop because we have too many clothes on. If we’re going to do this, we should do it right.”

Honeymaren and Ryder silently agreed as they began removing their clothes. As they threw the last of their garments on the floor, Elsa bit her lip. Her eyes went immediately to Ryder’s girthy shaft, half hard from the impromptu foreplay just a moment ago. Imagining the things that will do to her made her intensely wet. Affixing her gaze to Honeymaren, she was impressed by the size of her breasts and completely shaven mound which exposed her engorged clit. The two siblings averted their gazes away from each other as they blushed profusely. Elsa knew she was going to have some fun tonight.

“Well,” Honeymaren said, “What about you?”

With a snap of her fingers, Elsa’s ice dress disappeared slowly, starting from her midsection and climbing over her chest and down her slender legs. In a matter of seconds, the Fifth spirit was as bare as the two Northuldran before her, both of their mouths hanging agape.

“Woah,” Honeymaren and Ryder said simultaneously.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Elsa giggled before grabbing Honeymaren’s hand and leading her to the center of the tent, “Lie down.” As Honeymaren obeyed, Elsa climbed on top of her, resuming their make out session. Whie they crashed their lips together, Elsa began running her fingers over Honeymaren’s breasts, earning a throaty moan from the tan woman. Elsa then broke the kiss and slung Honeymaren’s leg over her shoulder, bringing their sexes agonizingly close together. With slow and deliberate motions, Elsa began grinding her folds against Honeymaren’s as they both let out hot breathy moans. To Elsa, Honeymaren’s body felt perfect. It was almost like they were made for each other, which only encouraged Elsa to go faster.

Ryder gripped his shaft and began pumping it at the sight before him. True, it was weird that he was getting off to his sister getting off, but that was more focused on Elsa than Honeymaren. Seeing how her perfect breasts bounced wildly as she fucked caused him to pump even faster. When she shot a seductive look over to him, he nearly came then and there.

“Don’t think I forgot about you,” she purred, detaching herself from Honeymaren. She walked over to Ryder with exaggerated hip swings before kneeling before him. Elsa gripped Ryder’s shaft and began pumping it herself. “I must say, I’m impressed that you’ve been able to keep this  _ monster _ hidden from me for so long…”

“T-Thank you,” Ryder replied meekly.

“I think it’s time for you to join the fun,” With that, Elsa licked the tip of Ryder’s cock, sending a jolt of pleasure up his spine. She gave him a wicked smile before wrapping her lips around the rest of the shaft, bobbing her head wildly. Ryder tangled his fingers in Elsa’s hair as she began fondling his balls with her free hand. For the second time, she hadn’t noticed Honeymaren snuck up behind her and began twisting the Fifth Spirit’s nipples, causing her to let out a prolonged moan on Ryder’s dick. The sudden vibrations became too much for Ryder, who only managed to get a “Fuck I’m-” out before releasing in Elsa’s mouth. Elsa pulled him out of her mouth slowly, careful not to let any dribble out, before gulping down the unexpected gift eagerly.

“Well,” Elsa said after she swallowed, “That was… unexpected.”

“Sorry,” Ryder said in a defeated tone, “I didn’t-”  
“Spirits, Ryder,” Honeymaren scolded, “I would’ve thought you’d at least hold out for an hour!”

“I mean,” Elsa gestured to Ryder’s still hard shaft, “It looks like he’s got some more in him to me,” Elsa then sprawled out on the floor, “Honey, I need you up here at my face. Ryder, you’ll be down here,” Elsa opened her legs to reveal her glistening slit.

“Yes, ma’am,” the two Northuldran said as they took their respective positions. Honeymaren hovered her own slit above Elsa’s face as Ryder knelt before her, rubbing his shaft against her clit.

“Whenever you're ready,” Elsa said. Ryder wasted no time positioning his shaft at her entrance. He slowly entered her until he was all the way to the hilt, grunting loudly. He wasn’t expecting her to be  _ this _ tight and warm inside. Elsa let out a small gasp as she dug her nails into Honeymaren’s thighs. 

“Ohmygosh, are you alright?!” Ryder asked with a worried tone.

“Y-yes,” Elsa moaned, “Please, start moving.”

Ryder complied as he dragged himself out of the Fifth Spirit to the point where only the tip was inside. He slowly began thrusting as Honeymaren lowered herself onto Elsa’s face. The blonde wasted no time as she began probing Honeymaren’s slit with her tongue, her nose rubbing against her clit. The Northuldran girl moaned while Elsa gripped her ass and dragged her down to push her tongue in more. Ryder picked up the pace as he watched Elsa eat out his sister. A bead of sweat fell down his face as he struggled not to cum right there. Honeymaren pivoted on Elsa’s face and brought her face down to Elsa’s cunt. Almost immediately, Honeymaren began fondling Elsa’s bundle of nerves, moaning while Elsa assaulted her own slit. Elsa began to shake violently as her orgasm surged through her body. The sensation of Elsa quivering around him mixed with Honeymaren’s hot breath became too much for him.

“FUCK!” Ryder exclaimed, pulling out just in time as thick white ropes ejected from his shaft before his body went limp. As he recovered from his high, his face went pale. Honeymaren’s face was absolutely covered in his seed. It was all through her hair and dripped down to her pert breasts. She glared down at him. “Honeymaren, I-”

“A  _ warning  _ would’ve been nice,” Honeymaren said as she lifted off of Elsa. While Honeymaren looked around for something to wipe her face with, Ryder helped Elsa off of the floor.

“That was wonderful,” she cooed, glancing over to Honeymaren, who was currently wiping her face with a wet rag, “Though I don’t think you’ve actually cum yet, Honey.”

“I’ll be fine,” she replied, “That was a great time, though.”

Elsa put her hands on her hips, “Now you know I won’t take that as an answer. We need to make sure you finish too.” With a broad wave of her hand, magical ice began to swirl around Elsa. When it had dissipated, a shiny ice dildo rested on Elsa’s mound.

“I love the way you think,” Honeymaren licked her lips as she got down on all fours, presenting her cunt to Elsa.

“Can we try something first?”

“I’m pretty much ready for anything at this point.”

“Perfect. Ryder, up to her face.”  
“Wait, what?” the two Northuldran said.

“If we’re going to be doing this more often, we should make sure we’re comfortable around each other.”

“And that means sucking my brother’s-”

“Judging by how wet you got after the facial he gave you, I think you were secretly waiting for something like this.”

Honeymaren began blushing, “N-no. Not at first at least…”

“Ryder, what do you think?”

Ryder simply shrugged, “Today’s been crazy enough as is, why stop now?”

“Pervert,” Honeymaren scoffed, “Fine, whatever…”

Elsa gestured to Ryder to assume his position, bringing his shaft to Honeymaren’s eyes. She could smell Elsa’s scent on his dick. She hated how turned on she was by this. It was her brother’s, for Athohallen’s sake! But if this is what Elsa wanted, so be it. Her heart beat wildly in her chest as she felt Elsa’s icy shaft probe her folds.

“Ready?” Elsa asked, rubbing the shaft against Honeymaren’s clit.

“Whenever you’re ready,” Honeymaren replied. Elsa pushed herself deep into Honeymaren’s entrance while the Northuldran girl took Ryder’s shaft into her mouth. Elsa and Ryder began pumping themselves as Honeymaren moaned softly. Ryder groaned feeling how soft and wet Honeymaren’s mouth was, which encouraged him to thrust even more. Elsa reached down to Honeymaren’s clit and began fondling it as she pounded the ice dildo into her. Honeymaren tensed her body as she quickly felt her release approaching. 

Elsa draped herself over Honeymaren’s back and whispered into her ear, “Cum for us, I know you want to…” With that, Honeymaren came undone around Elsa’s ice shaft while moaning onto Ryder’s cock. Ryder quickly pulled out before she bit down, quickly pumping himself to completion. Elsa unsheathed herself from Honyemaren and knelt before Ryder, who aimed his cock at her open mouth. With a forceful grunt, Ryder exploded onto Elsa’s and Honeymaren’s faces. Once he was done, the two began licking the seed off of each other’s faces as Ryder collapsed onto the floor.

“Best. Day. Ever!” Ryder declared.

“And it was all my idea,” Honeymaren added.

“Wait, wait, wait. This was  _ my _ idea.”

“Yeah, but I’m the one who asked her to do this, so it’s  _ my  _ idea.”

“That’s not how these things work, right Elsa?”

Elsa gave no response, as she lightly snored next to Ryder.

“Yeesh,” Ryder said, “Not a lot of stamina, huh?”

“She’ll get better as this goes on,” Honeymaren stated as the two of them ogled at Elsa’s near perfect form.   
“I guess you’re right,” Ryder let out a small yawn as he dozed off onto the floor. Soon after, Honeymaren joined him as the three of them closed the first day of their new lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this wasn't what I was expecting to come back with. In fact, I had no intention to return to this fic whatsoever. A lot's happened since... October (good lord!) which includes me, my grandmother, and my dad getting covid, work increasing its bullshit, NaNoWriMo, and me focusing on some other projects. Rest assured, no one's dead (I am on the inside tho) and I do plan on coming back to writing fics.
> 
> If you know me for my OC fic, I'm still working on the next chapter for All Is Lost, but I'm also planning on revamping the original BtFH. I'm sorry it's taken over 5 months but I can assure you it's on its way.
> 
> And for those (mostly for the FFN crowd) who do follow me for my smut, thank you for your support, but please understand I don't really do smut requests. This stuff kinda just comes up when I think of it.
> 
> Anyway, onto the debauchery!

“Alright, what’s going on?” Yelena asked, cocking an eyebrow to Ryder. She’d found him out in the fields, tending to the reindeer herd around midday, grinning like a fool the entire time. Panic overtook Ryder when Yelena interrogated him. Did she know about his, Elsa’s, and Honeymaren’s… arrangement from a few weeks ago? If so, who told her? Ryder stood motionless until the panic subsided within him.

“Uh- going on about what?” Ryder stammered, trying to appear as casual as possible.

“You and your sister haven’t been bickering as much lately,” Yelena cocked an eyebrow, “what happened?”

“You say that as if it were a bad thing.” Ryder let out a shaky laugh. “Uh… s-since we’ve been tending to the reindeer together, we’ve sort of bonded a lot more. I’ve even managed to teach her a thing or two… y’know like the good older brother I am.”

“Didn’t she have to pull your head out of a hole in a tree once?”

  
Ryder’s face went bright red. “That… was also an important lesson. A lesson not to get your head stuck in a tree.”

  
Yelena let out a sigh as a smile grew on her face. “I’m just happy the rest of us can get some peace and quiet once in a while. Where is she, by the way?”

“Uh, she’s just a ways beyond the herd. She’s always looking out for wolves and stuff.”

“When you see her again, tell her I need to speak with her.” Yelena then turned and made her way back to the village. Once she was out of eyesight, Ryder let out a drawn out sigh. He wasn’t sure how people would react if they found out about the three of them. Would they be accepting? Disgusted? It wasn’t worth the risk to find out.

As Ryder returned to his work, a gust of wind blew past him, accompanied by a handful of leaves and sticks. The Wind Spirit, or Gale as Elsa called it, swirled around him before gently floating a piece of folded paper into his hands. A small snowflake decorated the front of the slip, making him grin just a little. He quickly unfolded the paper and read the small neat writing to himself.

_ Come to the usual place. I need to discuss something with you. -E _

Reading that last sentence made Ryder’s shaft twitch. He knew exactly what she wanted to discuss, this was just her way of keeping it discreet. With no hesitation, Ryder called over the nearest reindeer and made a mad dash for the mountains.

After a few minutes, Ryder arrived at a small opening at the base of one of the mountains. Him and Honeymaren discovered the cave when they were children. Never before last week did he think he’d be having nights of debauchery with his sister and the Fifth Spirit. He gave one look behind him, as to make sure he wasn’t followed, before quickly entering the cave. The inside was round and spacious, with a small stone outcropping jutting out from the opposite end of the cavern riddled with animal furs and straw pillows. Elsa rested atop the outcropping, her nude body on display as she propped her head up on one arm.

“I’ve been waiting for you, Ryder,” she purred, placing a strand of hair behind her ear. Ryder kept his eyes on her as he quickly disrobed.

“God, I’ve been waiting for this,” Ryder exclaimed. As soon as he removed his pants, Elsa bit her lip as his shaft sprang to attention. He wasted no time striding across to her before capturing her lips in his. Elsa’s free hand flew to Ryder’s cock, slowly stroking him as his tongue slipped into her mouth. The shepard moaned at the sensation before taking a breast into his hand, flicking her hard nipple.

“Certainly feels like you’ve been waiting,” Elsa moaned, massaging his tip with her thumb. After a few moments, Ryder began climbing onto Elsa before she stopped him with her hand.

  
“Wait, what’s wrong?” Ryder asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“I… wanted to try something…” Elsa diverted her eyes from his.

“Oh? What’s that?”

  
“Do you remember when I took Maren? With that… thing?”

Ryder let out an audible gulp, “Y-yeah…”

  
“Well… I was wondering… maybe I could use it… on you?”   
  


Ryder’s eyes went wide as Elsa’s face went bright red. He’d never tried something like that before, and wasn’t sure if he’d like it or not. But at the same time, whether it was due to his raging horniness or his curiosity, it sounded interesting.

“Nevermind,” Elsa sighed, “We can just do-”   
  
“I’ll do it.”   
  
Elsa’s wide eyes finally met his once again. “Really?”

  
“I don’t see what the issue is. Plus it might be kinda hot.”   
  
Elsa brought him in for another kiss before shoving him off of her. With a snap of her fingers, ice crystals formed over her mound, creating a harness looping around her thighs with a large shaft at the front. Ryder’s cock twitched at the sight as he fought back the urge to pump himself. Elsa fell on top of him before suckling on Ryder’s Adam’s Apple. She shoved his legs over his head with one hand while the other lined up her icy shaft with his hole, giving the ice a few strokes.

“I hope you’re ready,” She purred into his ear. Elsa slowly pushed into him, watching his mouth form a perfect O, until she was as far in as she could go. “Are you okay?” She asked, stroking his cheek with her hand.

“A bit cold,” he chortled, “But it feels… great!”

  
Elsa smiled as she stayed motionless for a moment. She loved how Ryder was willing to try new stuff like this. She liked this kind of power over him, but not in a cruel way. It was a statement that he trusted her wholeheartedly. Elsa placed a quick peck on his nose before slowly pulling out until the head was still inside him. Then, she thrusted in and out of him at a slow sensual pace. Ryder let out a low groan as warmth built up throughout his body. He lazily drifted one of his hands to his shaft before Elsa swatted him away.

  
“Ah, ah, ah,” Elsa teased, “Allow me.”

“You’re the b-  _ hah!” _

Elsa gripped his shaft in her hand, stroking him as she increased her thrusts. Ryder moaned loudly as he felt a wave of pleasure build up within him. 

  
“That’s it! Cum for me!” Elsa demanded, giving his cock a quick squeeze as she hit the sensitive spot within him.

  
“I- FUCK!” Ryder exclaimed as he erupted all over himself. Ropes of seed covered Elsa’s hand and plastered his chest before his shaft fell limp. Elsa released her grip as she pulled out of him. She dismissed the ice with another snap of her fingers before curling up beside him.

  
“So, how was that for you?” Elsa asked.   
  


“H-holy shit,” Ryder gasped, “We need to do that more often.”

“Really?”

  
“Absolutely! I’ve never… it was…  _ wow!” _

_   
_ Elsa smiled as she nuzzled his neck. He turned and lifted her head and pressed his lips against hers.

  
“Y’know,  _ you _ didn’t get to finish.”   
  
“Don’t worry about me. I’ll be…” her voice trailed off as Ryder flipped her onto her back, taking his newly hard member into his hand.

  
“I’m afraid that’s not part of the agreement,” he said as he inserted himself into her tight heat.

  
XXXXXX

Honeymaren quickly dismounted her reindeer and made her way towards the hidden cave entrance. Ryder disappeared for a few hours, and no one knew where he’d gone. Well, everyone except Honeymaren. As if it weren’t bad enough that she had to lie to Yelena about what was going on, now there was the possibility that she was followed here. He better be here, so help her Ahtohallan…

As she entered the cave, she placed her hands on her hips. Ryder spooned Elsa from behind, fucking her while holding one of her legs. The two of them seemed lost in their own ecstasy that they didn’t recognize her.

“Ahem,” Honeymaren spoke up. Ryder stopped thrusting into Elsa as the two looked at her in horror. When they realized it was Honeymaren, the two of them relaxed slightly.

  
“Oh, Maren,” Ryder sighed, slowly continuing to thrust into Elsa, “Scared the hell out of us.”

  
“You do realize you forgot to tell someone you were leaving, right?” Honeymaren said, audibly annoyed.

  
“Oops,” Ryder winced, “knew I was forgetting something…”

  
“Yeah, you were. I sure  _ hope  _ I wasn’t followed here, because everyone is wondering where you went!”   
  


“M-Maren,” Elsa said apologetically, “It’s my f-  _ ohfuckyes!  _ My fault. I’m sorry, I couldn’t wait to-”

“No it isn’t, Elsa. Ryder just needs to think with his head instead of his dick sometimes.”

As soon as she said “dick,” Ryder went stiff as he released his seed deep into Elsa’s heat. Elsa gasped as her whole body shook. Honeymaren bit her lip, trying to ignore the rising heat in her midsection.   
  
“Alright, I think I’m done for the night,” Ryder said, pulling out while a trickle of cum dripped out of Elsa’s slit.

  
“Good, now hurry back to the village and explain you got lost on the wrong side of the forest.”

“Got it!” Ryder quickly put his clothes back on and dashed to the entrance. Before he ran out, Honeymaren quickly grabbed his arm.

  
“Oh, and one more thing.  _ I’m  _ the older sibling!”

“By like two seconds!”

  
“Still makes me the older sibling. Now go!” Maren released her grip on Ryder’s arm as he bolted out of the cave. The shepherdess made her way over to Elsa with hands on her hips again.

“Maren, I’m really sorry,” Elsa murmured, “I didn’t know he-”

Honeymaren quickly silenced the spirit with her own lips as she proceeded to remove her clothing.

  
“I said it’s not your fault,” she purred, “But you can help me wind down…”

Honeymaren climbed onto Elsa, interlocking their legs together so that their slits touched. As if on cue, the two of them began gyrating their hips, gasping at the friction.

“Someone’s learned a thing or two,” Elsa said.

“Helps that I had the best teacher for things like this,” Honeymaren gave her a wink before focusing on her own pressure.

The two of them knew it was going to be a long,  _ beautiful  _ night.


End file.
